


Laundry

by NevaDAMN



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: GNC Chilton, M/M, super dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaDAMN/pseuds/NevaDAMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly established relationship, Chilton moves in with Will (post Mizumono).  Neither will admit to feelings for the other, but they tend to sleep in the same bed, and they cuddle and hold hands while watching movies.  Very trite and very skinny love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Ah sorry I've just really fallen in love with gnc Chilton so I wanted to try my hand at something? 
> 
> I did this really quick and I didn't revise at all so I know it's probably awful but hey any input is appreciated!

Will Graham knew that allowing Frederick Chilton to move in with him would be incredibly difficult. He was incredibly stubborn and loved to complain. He was still bitter about having to leave his home, and would undoubtedly take it out on Will. But, despite all of this, Will felt sorry enough for the man and allowed him to stay.

What Will Graham had never guessed was that Frederick could be, well, pleasant to live with. Yes, he ate weird vegan food, but he never griped about it. Yes, he hated the dog hair the coated legitimately everything in Will's house, but he never said anything about it. And immediately, Frederick would make himself useful. He did the dishes, he cleaned and dusted the house, and always did the laundry. He was very persistent about doing the laundry, but Will never really thought much of it.

~*~

Frederick was perfectly content doing both their laundry. In fact, he even enjoyed it. He started to hide his feminine clothing from Will, but soon came to find doing laundry rather relaxing. Most of his dresses and blouses required hand washing (as he could only settle for $3,000 dresses), but Frederick was more than happy to do the other laundry.

This week he hadn’t had the alone time to dress up. He was currently sifting through clothes in the laundry room, sorting and folding. Underneath the mounds of Will’s flannel shirts, he found a pair of silky black knee highs. He frowned, as he couldn’t have worn them recently. Thinking back, he realized he hadn’t seen these socks in a while. They’ve probably just been sitting at the bottom of my hamper, he thought as he folded them up and placed them with the rest of his clothing.

~*~

A few weeks had passed. Frederick had become much more careful with his clothing, and even when he did dress up, he didn’t dare send his clothes through the wash. Instead, he folded them carefully and placed them back. He kept all his dresses and blouses in a small trunk under his bed, making sure Will never saw it.

He’d just placed the trunk away and was walking down the stairs when he heard Will’s car rumble into the driveway. He smiled as the dogs came rushing to the door, giddy as ever to see Will. Frederick padded over to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee as Will entered.

“Hey, Frederick,” he called out as he was assaulted by his furry guardians.

“Evening, Will,” he smiled in response. “Coffee?”

Will nodded and parted the Red Sea of dogs as he crossed into the kitchen, sitting down by the table. Frederick handed him a mug, black, while he stirred sugar into his. They sat and chatted about their days, Frederick groaning about his hectic day at the hospital while Will griped about the class he guest lectured for today. 

They moved over to the couch in companionable silence, sitting down to watch some numbing company. Will stretched his arm against the back of the couch while Frederick leaned in to his side. It was a comfortable rhythm they’d gotten into, neither of them had to speak but they knew how the other was feeling. Will could tell that today had been especially rough at the hospital, and he moved his hand to slowly rub the small of Frederick’s back.

Frederick’s breathing was heavy but even, and Will was sure he could fall asleep at any moment. But, when the drying machine shut off, Frederick groaned and sat up. Will put a hand on him.

“Hey, no, I’ll go get the laundry Frederick,” he said with a smile.

Frederick looked ready to argue, but he was too exhausted so he just nodded and leaned back into the couch. None of his clothes should be in the wash, and he was grateful to be able to lean back into the couch, and soon dozed off.

~*~

Will hadn’t known how Frederick organized his clothes, so he left a stack of clean clothes on the desk in his room. Frederick had told himself he’d get to it, but it was Saturday, one of the only days he got off work. It was still early in the evening, but he still had no intention of putting those clothes away. Instead, he curled up on his bed with a book and coffee on his nightstand. He was four chapters in when he heard a soft knock at the door.  
“Come in,” he said as he dogeared the page and put down his book.

“Sorry, Frederick, I misplaced some of my, uh, clothes. Mind if I take a look?” he asked as he gestured to the pile.

Frederick nodded and was about to return to his book when he noticed a piece of vibrant yellow fabric hiding in the pile. He recognized it as one of his halter tops, and his heart immediately sped up. He tried to ignore it, hoping Will wouldn’t look, but when Will’s fingers wrapped around the fabric, he bolted up and practically ran over to his desk.

“Um, actually, I’m p-pretty sure this is my, uh, shirt, Will,” he blurted out.

Will was flustered as he held the yellow fabric, scrunching it close to him. He was flustered by Frederick’s words and stared at the floor as he spoke.

“Ah, I think you’re mistaken, Frederick,” he said in a shy voice.

“Nope, it’s uh, it’s really mine,” he said as he held his hands out pleadingly.

Will nodded a few times, feeling too flustered to argue with him. He let the yellow garment fall into Frederick’s hands, his face growing incredibly flushed.

Frederick immediately realized that this was not his shirt. It was the same color, but this was a thick linen shirt. As the fabric unfolded in his hands he realized it was, in fact, a yellow dress. It was fairly simple but cute, with a Peter pan collar and white buttons running down the front. His mouth fell open a little bit, and he thrust out the garment for Will to take back.

“Oh, I’m, uh, really sorry, I…”

Will’s face was completely red, and he took it back and protectively clutched it to his stomach. He continued to stare at the floor.

“Frederick, please don’t… get the wrong impression from this. I, uhm…” he mumbled something before looking up. “It’s not for sex or anything like that.”

“I understand,” Frederic said, nodding. “It’s just more comfortable to be wearing traditionally feminine clothes. It just, feels natural, right?”

Will shook his head, looking angry and scared. “Please don’t psychoanalyze me, Dr.”

Frederick gaped and shook his head. “Oh, God, no that’s not what I’m trying to do.” He took a step towards Will. “It’s perfectly okay to wear dresses, Will. It’s not a fault or a quirk. I mean, many people do it…”

“Do you mean that, do you…?” he asked, simultaneously shocked and delighted.

Frederick smiled and nodded.

“I can show you, if you want,” he said, feeling responsibility to make Will feel more comfortable.

Will smiled and nodded, and Frederick grabbed the small trunk and placed it on top of his bed. He hesitated but clicked it open, allowing Will to see all his dresses, skirts, blouses, heels. He even had a small collection of makeup tucked away in the back.

Will’s hand ghosted over the silky materials, knowing most of this case probably cost more than his house. Frederick coughed and broke him out of his trance, and he smiled at the man before grabbing his hand. Frederick immediately blushed.

“I, uhm, doubt we’re the same size, but if you really want to borrow anything, you’re more than welcome,” he muttered while avoiding Will’s gaze.

“Frederick, are you sure? I mean, most of this looks really expensive.”

He nodded. “If it makes you happy, Will, please borrow them. Just - don’t eat in them or anything. And try to keep them away from the dogs.”

Will laughed and bent down to kiss Frederick’s cheek.

~*~

Sunday morning, Will came downstairs modeling the yellow dress from the night before. Frederick smiled and pushed him a mug of coffee.

“You look great,” he muttered before hiding behind a sip of his own coffee.

Will smiled as he looked down at the counter, glad he’d found Frederick.

~*~

They spent the entire afternoon watching cheesy romcoms and throwing popcorn at one another’s mouths. By the end of it, Will had popcorn tangled in his hair and Frederick had a fair amount of salt in his eye. They lay on Will’s fold out bed, holding hands and both pretending to be paying attention to the 11 o’clock news. Will got out of bed and stretched. 

“I’m gonna go get ready for bed,” he said with a yawn. Frederick started to get up, and Will shook his head. “No, no you can stay. I just don’t want to wear this to bed,” he said gesturing at all the buttons.

He came back downstairs about ten minutes later wearing a smooth and shiny (and ridiculously sheer) night gown. It was off white, with a pink bow adorning the neck of it. He stopped by the bottom of the stairs and blushed when Frederick looked up from the TV.

He padded over to Will, laying his hands on Will’s shoulder, feeling the silken material. He smiled, realizing just how much Will was sharing about himself by wearing this.

“You look handsome. You look pretty,” he murmured both with sincerity. He leaned up and kissed Will’s forehead.

“You look perfect,” he said before finally kissing Will’s lips.


End file.
